


Tick-tock

by Elizabeth Perry (watersword)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Juvenilia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry





	Tick-tock

They should be used to the time differences by now. They're not. Or at least they pretend not to be. It's their way of pretending that time's not changed at all; that they needn't worry about time zones because they're together and always will be.

They each check their messages when they wake ("Bills, it's sunset, and the sky looks like blood. I bit you, and there was an arch of tiny ruby-coloured marks on your shoulder. Said it didn't hurt at all, even when I dabbed alcohol on. You choked on your own breath, 'n' I was scared I'd killed you, but you sucked the air outta my lungs before I could form the thought.") ("'Sraining again, like always, and the water in the gutter's saying your name. Tried ketchup on my eggs this mornin', think I'm addicted."), even before fumbling for the wristwatch on the bedside table to see what time it is.

Time.

Ten hours between Glasgow and Hawai'i, longer by plane -- they leave messages when the other is asleep so they can pretend they're on the same schedule. They are; they're waiting for each other, to call back, to arrive, to come, to say "I love you" first.


End file.
